Let The Sun Shine
by inulover227
Summary: One sunny day, when the world seemed perfect, Inuyasha woke up to a sickening emptiness feeling. Kagome was gone… for good. InuKag-Not AU
1. Transformations

**H**ello! What's up? That's really interesting! Well, now that we got the chit chat done, I will welcome you to my new story: Let the sun shine! I will warn you, I am not the best writer. I do promise to have correct grammar 99 of the time!

Disclaimer: If I owned ANYTHING do you think I wouldn't of made another movie... or 7?! In english, I don't own Inuyasha and Company. The lucky Rumiko Takahashi does.

**Let the sun shine**

Chapter 1: Transformations

One sunny day, when the world seemed perfect, Inuyasha woke up to a sickening emptiness feeling. Kagome was gone… for good.

The well was sealed. Trust me, if jumping in and out and in and out and in and out would unseal it, Inuyasha would know. He, of course, stayed at the God Tree. This is where he found the note addressed to him. It read:

Inuyasha,

There are a few things I want to tell you now that I'm gone…

1. I am sorry I left on such a short notice… you have all the jewel shards and Naraku is dead so I'm not needed.

2. I always wanted to say that I hate it when you see Kikyo. That and you're an idiot for not seeing that she was using you to relieve her of her miko duties.

3. I'm sorry for being such a bother. If it wasn't for me this jewel hunt would never have started.

4. I'm sorry for never coming back to the feudal era on time. You always said how you didn't want to waste time when we could be looking for jewel shards.

5. I'm sorry I was so nice to Hojo and Koga. It always got you angry… probably because if I fell in love it would take up precious time.

6. I'm sorry I ever fell in love with you. You had Kikyo… why would you want me?

7. I'm sorry that I'm not here to tell you this in person.

8. Farewell Inuyasha, my love.

'_Did I read correctly…? "I ever fell in love with you." She said it… she said she loved me… what a day! First Kagome leaves now she's in love with me!' _Inuyasha thought as he mentally kicked himself for not telling her that he loved her.

Miroku and Sango sighed as they looked at the astonished Hanyou. Sango turned her head to Miroku and saw his mouth agape and eyes wide. She glanced where Miroku was awing at. Her mouth, too, fell right to the ground. There, where Inuyasha was merely a second before, was instead, a large white dog.

"M-Miroku… tell me I'm not seeing things." Sango instructed.

"O-O-Okay, you're not seeing things… as long as I'm not seeing things… If I was, we would be seeing things together." Miroku stuttered.

"Just as I feared… Inuyasha has chosen Kagome as his mate." Myoga stated.

"Myoga, when did you get here?"

"That's not important, Sango. What is important is that Inuyasha is in love with Kagome and when a half dog demon is separated from their mate they transform until they are reunited again."

"No kidding!" Miroku said pointing his finger at an over-sized white dog in a tree.

* * *

(With Kagome)

"Mom, I'm home… to stay this time." She said when she found a note on the refrigerator.

Kagome, we have a surprise for you! Take this money and follow the map on the back. When you get there you'll know what to do!

So Kagome turned it over and sure enough there was a map. She got her bike to follow the directions and when she arrived she was thrilled. She couldn't believe her mom would let her get one after all these years!

* * *

See that cute little button on the bottom left of your screen? Ya do! Good, so you aren't blind. Now do me a favor and tell me what happens when you push it... and type nice things... and then push another button. You will? Thanks! Well, TTYL Inulover227


	2. A Dot dot dot Puppy?

**Disclaimer: **Is my name Rumiko Takahashi? No, I think not!

**Let the Sun Shine**

Chapter 2: A… Puppy?

* * *

'_Mom, I love you! I can't believe she's letting me get a puppy!" _Kagome scram in her mind. She walked in the pound and an assistant stood in front of her.

"Hello, Ma'am. May I help you?" He said in a cheery voice.

"Yes, I want to buy a dog… preferably one that I can take home soon."

"Here at the Tokyo Pound, we guarantee that you can take your-dog-of-choice home a day after the paper work is filled out. So what type of dog were you looking for?"

"Um… do you have BIG dogs?"

"Of course!" He led Kagome in the kennel area but all the dogs were the size of a golden retriever or smaller.

"Are you sure you don't have anything a lot bigger?"

"Well, we do have one."

"Good! Let's go see it!"

"I advise against that. You see, this dog is so aggressive it took 35 of our strongest men to even get him in the car. And he has a bag with him that he won't let anyone go near. The only good thing is he has a beautiful white coat and already has a collar."

"I don't care! Let's go see him!" She said with a puppy dog pout.

"Okay," He said with a sigh.

When they got in the room there was a beautiful white dog growling and pacing back and forth in a kennel. It was the height of 3 English mastiffs standing on top of each other. Just as he said there was an old Japanese bag with him in the corner. The thing that caught Kagome's attention was his collar. It was Inuyasha's subjugation beads.

"I-I'll take him." That was all she could say.

"You won't even be able to touch him!"

"Oh yeah?" She said as a challenge. He laughed as she crouched down to look at him.

"Inuyasha… Inuyasha come here," She called.

"So you already named it?" He was laughing so hard he almost missed it when the dog stopped pacing and looked at her. "How did you do that?" He asked amazed. She just ignored him.

"Inuyasha, I know it's been a while but I'm going to come pet you, K?" She went to the kennel unlocked it and stepped in. All the while the assistant was dumbfounded. Kagome started to rub the dog's ear when he started purring. (His purr, do to his size, was more like an earthquake) "That's a good boy! So can I fill out the paper work now?" Kagome asked turning her attention back to the assistant.

"Uh… yeah, I guess," He and Kagome walked to the front of the pound and he handed her the paperwork.

"So which one are you buying?" Another assistant asked her.

"She's getting the biggen!" The first assistant said to the other.

"You serious? That's crazy!"

"Apparently, she's seen him before. She even knew his name!" Filling out his section of the paperwork.

"Yeah, we have… an interesting past," Kagome said coming in to the conversation that was about her.

"So you know that he's not good around kids and cats, right?" He asked her giving her the forms.

"Isn't that the truth!" She said recalling times when he would torture Buyo and Sota.

"Okay, get someone 18 or older to sign here and you can pick him up tomorrow!"

"Hey can you do me a favor?" He asked hoping it wasn't too much to ask.

"Sure, what?" Kagome said as she folded the paper in her pocket.

"Give us advice on how to deal with him," He asked with pleading eyes.

"Feed him ramen and he'll love you!" She said running out the door.

"What a strange girl," The employee said as he got ramen out of the drawer.

* * *

R&R Please! If ya don't know what that means...1.You shouldn't be on and 2.Read & Review!

Have you ever heard the saying 'Hugs make the world go round'? If you had, they were wrong! Reviews make the world go round! With that note, I get VERY happy when you review and reivews make quicker updates!


	3. Home Sweet Home

Yay! I updated! SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY! I haven't updated in like EVER! Well, I finally got some inspiration so I wrote! Please don't hesitate to tell me if I stink (cause i no i do) or if I made any errors, Thanks! R+R Please!

Disclaimer: Looks on birth certificate Dang, I hoped if I wished hard enough I would be Rumiko Takahashi. But sadly, I am merely a bug in Rumiko-sama's shadow of excellence. T.T

* * *

Let the Sun Shine

Chapter 3: Home Sweet Home

"Momma, Momma, Momma, Momma!" Kagome yelled to her mother as she walked in her house.

"Did you like your 16th birthday gift?" Her mom asked from the kitchen.

"Like it? Howa bout love it!"

"So tell me about which one you chose" She said finishing the dishes and joining her daughter in the family room.

"Nuh-uh! It's a surprise!"

"Oh dang… Well it's getting late; you should head up to bed while I sign these papers"

As Kagome walked up to her room she went through the bag that she "accidentally" took from dog-inuyasha.

"Okay… Tetsusaiga, of course… A map? Hm… Oh and look it's Myoga!" She said slapping her face in an all too familiar way.

"Ms Kagome, how long it's been since I had the pleasure of tasting your delicious blood!" Myoga said licking his lips.

"Can you please explain what's going on?" Kagome asked standing up.

"You better sit down for this one, it's a shocker." Myoga began. When Kagome took a seat on her bed Myoga continued, "Do you know what the word 'mate' means to demons?"

"Isn't it like human marriage?" Kagome guessed.

"Sort of… except mating is eternal. If a demon is separated from they're mate they die. Even if they aren't mates but the demon wants to mate and they're separated the demon dies. For humans I believe they call it 'a broken heart' but for half demons, like most other powers or weaknesses, it meets halfway. If a half demon is separated from either their mate or desired mate they don't die but they transform." As he continued Kagome tried to piece together this puzzle.

"Was Inuyasha separated from Kikyo (A/N: Cough kinky-hoe cough)?"

"No, Kagome I think you're missing the obvious. Go through your day and maybe you'll understand."

"Okay, I woke up around midnight and saw Inuyasha with Kikyo again, so I left feudal era forever and then went to the pound where Inuyasha was a dog." Myoga had a face on that was implying she said the answer herself, so she reread the quote Inulover227-chan had typed on her fancy Microsoft Word over and over again when it finally dawned on her what he was saying. "No, he couldn't!"

"Oh, but he does." He said straightening out his whisker-things.

"How do you know?" She asked still needing more proof.

"You know how you and Sango have girl-talk?" A nod came from Kagome so he continued, "Well, guys have that too, but less feminine. And by the way, you're **all **he ever talks about. We don't show it on the T.V. series because who wants to see guys bathing talking about how much they love their woman?" A small chuckle emitted from his throat.

"So how do we get him back?" Kagome asked ignoring the previous topic, trying to hide both her overwhelming joy and the jillion shades of red spreading across her cheeks.

"That's the problem… I forgot that part of the legend."

"What?!" Kagome screamed while doing a very anime faint/fall on side thing.

"Well, I think you should hit the haystack, it's getting late. Oh, and if I were you I would keep going through that bag. You might find something interesting." With that he hopped away, probably to his master's side.

"Bag? Oh, right! The bag!" Kagome dumped its contents on her clean floor so examine. "Okay, his clothes, ramen (A/N: duh), my camera, wait my camera! That went missing weeks ago!" As she turned it on she saw its low battery indicating it was used a lot, so she put in new batteries so she could look at the pictures. She dropped the camera after what she saw next, they were all pictures of her. Mainly of her sleeping or with her back turned. There were even a few of her in a hot spring. _Once he is back he is going to have some sittings for this!_ Her favorite was one she had taken before he stole it. It was of a rare moment were Inuyasha was being really nice in a pal hug with her giving him bunny ears. She mentally reminded herself to get those printed and saved on a disk. Turning it off, she looked at the clock. Doing a search of the bag had taken more time then expected. She got in her bed, having the last conscience thought of how cute of a couple they make.

* * *

Hey, do ya see that little purple-ish blue-ish button down there? I bet you do! Well, you wanna do me a humungo favor? You do?! Thanks... First, click the button next to the words 'send review' then type all your thoughts, ideas, and opionions about my fic so far... the click the 'send' button! It's that simple! Thanks a million! Well, TTYL Inulover227


End file.
